


Flowers in Bloom

by ssantisheep



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, a ficlet because this is really short, but im cleaning my docs, but like you know more like geisha house type thingie, had been on my computer for so long, it was supposed to be a brothel!AU, never happened so here it is, so uh here it is, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: Aomine used to hate flower. But then Kagami happened. [ficlet]





	Flowers in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time ssantisheep was really into Kuroko no basket and into the Aokaga and was like "GEISHA!AU!!" the idea was : all miragen are geisha (why not?) and kagami is the new recruit and aomine hate him but also fucking love him and it was... dark and tragic. Like I think Kagami was supposed to die murdered by ajealous client of Aomine? 
> 
> Anyway I had the idea but not the motivation to write! But I did write this which fit in the universe so... Here. Take it.
> 
> Enjoy! (I guess?)

Aomine always hated flowers in his hair. He’d rather wear pearls and headband with fancy stones in it. Flowers weren’t for him: they smelled so strongly, destroying the purpose of perfume, it attracted bugs and besides he had short hair so it was impossible to put it in his hair (or that was what he said every time Satsuki appeared with bright new flowers. He let the other guys wear it if they want but him? Never!)

Then Kagami arrived and everything changed. Flowers weren’t loath able anymore. Everyday there was a different flower in his red hair, with pearls dangling off catching the light. He always chose flowers in warm tones (yellow, red, orange and all the variations) to make them fit with his hair. It was cute. (Especially when he smiled his sunny, bright, gigantic smile.)

Then they kissed and the day after Kagami wore a dark blue flower in his hair and Aomine felt a lump in his throat and forgot for a moment how to breath.  He wanted –needed- to touch it. He needed to kiss kagami’s small smile. (He hated the client of the night because that flowers meant Kagami was _his_ and no one should be allowed to touch him.)

At the end of the night it was him who took the flower off. (If he kissed the place where the flower was it was only to remind Kagami that no matter who touched him Aomine was the only one who really _meant_ something.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it don't hesitate to leave a review I would be delighted to have some feedback! thank you!


End file.
